Sail Away
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Die letzte Schlacht ist geschlagen. Ich stehe hier und sehe auf das Feld der Verwüstung. Godric's Hollow ist ein einziges Trümmerfeld...


_Disclaimer: Nein, noch immer nichts meins! JKR gehört die Potter-Welt und alles was dazu gehört. Nur Jo gehört mir._

_Das Lied heißt "Sail away" und ist von The Rasmus._

_A/N: Nachdem moony4ever (ja, du meine Liebe Moons) hier dieses Wochenende nur gute Sachen zum Heulen geschrieben hat, konnte ich nicht anders. Ich hab mich von der Stimmung anstecken lassen. Und so sag ich hier gleich, dass es eine völlig unabhängige Story ist! Sie steht in keinem Zusammenhang mit meinen sonstigen FFs. Nur Jo, die einige bereits kennengelernt haben, kommt auch hier vor. _

_Die Handlung dieser FF nimmt aber keinerlei Einfluss auf meine sonstigen Stories. Ist auch kein Vorgriff auf irgendein Ende. Ist wichtig das zu wissen, da hier jemand stirbt °schnüff°_

_Eine Packung Taschentücher für alle, "Sail away" in den Player und alles Liebe._

* * *

_Once upon a time we had a lot to fight for  
We had a dream, we had a plan  
Sparks in the air we spread a lot of envy  
Didn't have to care once upon a time  
_

Die letzte Schlacht ist geschlagen. Ich stehe hier und sehe auf das Feld der Verwüstung. Godric's Hollow ist ein einziges Trümmerfeld. Immer wieder stürzen Ruinen in sich zusammen, Flammen lodern und schreiende Menschen versuchen dem Grauen zu entkommen. Das letzte aufflammen der Panik. Gerüchte machen die Runde.

Ich weiß, dass nur wenige davon der Wahrheit entsprechen. Voldemort ist tot. Soviel steht fest. Ich war dabei, als Harry ihn getötet hat. Ron und Hermine sind nun bei ihm. Er ist verletzt, jedoch am Leben.

Ich habe noch gewartet, bis Poppy eintraf, dann habe ich mich auf den Weg gemacht.

Ich versuche mir einen Weg durch die Masse der Flüchtenden zu bahnen, was gar nicht so einfach ist, wenn man in die andere Richtung unterwegs ist. Ich stolpere über etwas und sehe hinunter. Moody hat es also nicht geschafft.

Ich nehme mir keine Zeit den verlorenen Freund zu betrauern. Meine Angst treibt mich weiter. Was, wenn ich sie auch so vorfinde? Tot, so kurz vorm Ziel. Mit leeren Augen in den Sternenhimmel starrend.

_Remember when I swore  
That love was never ending  
That you and I would never die  
Remember when I swore  
We had it all  
We had it all _

Ein Schauer läuft über meinen Rücken. Ich haste voran, stoße immer wieder mit panischen Zauberern und Hexen zusammen.

"Moony! Merlin sei Dank, du lebst!"

Sirius taucht plötzlich aus der Menge neben mir auf und zieht mich in eine Umarmung, die meine mitgenommenen Rippen protestieren lässt. Tränen glitzern in seinen grauen Augen, als er sich von mir löst und mich ansieht.

"Merlin, ich dachte schon..."

"Ist Jo nicht bei dir?", unterbreche ich ihn. Die Freude über unser Wiedersehen verlischt in seinen Augen. Er schüttelt den Kopf.

"Ich hatte gehofft sie ist bei dir."

"Ist sie nicht.", sage ich und bemerke das Zittern in meiner Stimme. "Wir wurden vorhin getrennt, bevor Harry auf Voldemort traf."

"Worauf warten wir dann noch?"

Er dreht sich um und wir kämpfen uns gemeinsam weiter durch die Menschenmenge, die mittlerweile stehen geblieben ist, teilweise um den Sieg zu feiern, teilweise um Freunde und Familie zu betrauern.

_Sail away, it's time to leave  
Rainy days, are yours to keep  
Fade away, the night is calling my name  
You will stay, I'll sail away _

Ich frage mich, ob wir das hier wirklich als Sieg bezeichnen können. So viele sind gestorben. So viele haben für diesen Sieg ihr Leben gelassen. Zu viel Blut wurde vergossen.

Wir umrunden eine alte Frau, die mitten auf der Straße, unbeachtet vom Rest der Welt, einen Mann betrauert. Ich schlucke, als ich ihn erkenne.

"Armer Kerl, dieser Sturgis.", meint Sirius vor mir. "Hatte nicht viel Glück in letzter Zeit."

Erst sperren sie ihn unschuldig ein, dann findet er hier, in den staubigen Straßen Godric Hollows, sein Ende. Er hatte wirklich kein Glück.

Ich will gar nicht daran denken, dass sie vielleicht ebenso wenig Glück gehabt haben könnte.

_Once upon a time we used to burn candles  
We had a place to call a home  
The dream that we lived  
was better than divine  
Everyday was like a gift  
Once upon a time_

"Remus!"

Molly stürzt mir entgegen. Ihr Haar ist wirr und Tränen laufen über ihre Wangen.

"Was, bei Merlins Barte, ist passiert?"

Zur Anwort zieht sie mich nur mit sich und ich stolpere hinterher. Sirius folgt uns.

Wir kommen auf einen Platz. Ich kenne diesen Ort. Ich kannte ihn schon, als er noch bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte. Zeiten, in denen eine glückliche kleine Familie hier wohnte. Zeiten, in denen ich noch soetwas wie eine Familie gehabt hatte.

_Remember when you swore  
Your love was never ending  
That you and I will never die  
Remember when you swore  
We had it all  
We'd never fall  
_

Ich habe diesen Ort schon einmal zerstört gesehen. Das Bild, welches sich mir nun bietet, ähnelt dem aus meiner Erinnerung. Nur das Chaos in der Nachbarschaft ist neu. Ebenso wie das junge rothaarige Mädchen, das auf dem Platz über einer anderen Gestalt kauert. Sie zittet und flüstert auf die Person am Boden ein. Ich bleibe wie angewurzelt stehen.

"Bei Merlin.", flüstert Sirius hinter mir. Meine Augen sind auf die Gestalt am Boden geheftet, die ich durch Ginnys Schatten nicht wirklich sehen kann. Aber der rote Stoff ihrer Robe verrät mir mehr, als ich wissen muss.

"Hol Hilfe, Padfoot. Schnell."

Ich kann hören wie er vom Platz läuft, dann ist es still.

Unheimlich still.

Ich stehe noch immer unbewegt da, als Ginny ihren Kopf hebt. Ihre schönen, blauen Augen sind voll von Tränen. Molly ergreift meine Schulter und zieht mich näher. Sie sagt immer noch kein Wort.

Ginny steht auf. Einen Moment lang sieht sie mich stumm an, dann fällt sie mir um den Hals und schluchzt Herz zerreißend.

"Das...das wollte ich nicht...Es tun mir so...so Leid..."

"Ganz ruhig, mein Schatz.", versucht Molly sie zu beruhigen und löst ihre Tochter von mir. Sie nimmt sie behutsam in den Arm und wiegt sie sacht, während das Mädchen mit ihren Tränen ihren Kummer in die Nacht spühlt.

Ich lasse mich auf meine Knie fallen, den Schmerz in meinem Rücken missachtend.

_Sail away, it's time to leave  
Rainy days, are yours to keep  
Fade away, twilight's calling my name  
You will stay, I'll sail away _

"Jo.", flüstere ich, fast so, als würde ich befürchten, dass sie bei jedem lauten Geräusch sofort verschwinden würde. Ich streiche ihr eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Remus." Ihre Stimme ist brüchig. Ginny hinter mir schluchzt noch lauter. Ich ergreife Jos Hand. Sie ist kalt und klebrig vom Blut. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die große Wunde an ihrer Seite, aus der langsam und stetig ihr Blut hervorquellt. Ich will nach meinem Zauberstab greifen, um die Wunde zumindest notdürftig zu versorgen, doch Jo hält nich zurück.

"Magisch.", flüstert sie. "Molly hats schon versucht. Nichts zu machen."

_No reason to lie  
No need to pretend  
I'm grateful to die  
To live once again  
I'm fearless to fly  
And reach for the end  
And reach for the end  
_

Ich starre sie an. Ihre Stimme klingt, als hätte sie sich schon längst damit abgefunden zu sterben.

"Sirius holt Hilfe.", versuche ich mir mehr Hoffnung zu machen als ihr.

Stumm schüttelt sie den Kopf und verzieht ihr schönes Gesicht dabei schmerzvoll. "Nichts zu machen.", wiederholt sie.

_Sail away_

"Alles wird gut.", versuche ich es abermals und lasse meine Finger durch ihr schwarzes Haar wandern. Tränen steigen in meine Augen. Sie brennen und ich versuche sie wegzublinzeln.

"Harry..."

"Ihm geht es gut.", unterbreche ich sie, damit sie ihre verbleibenden Kräfte schonen kann. "Ron und Hermine sind bei ihm."

Zufrienden schließt sie die Augen. Ein Lächeln tritt auf ihre Lippen. Ich bette ihren Kopf in meinem Schoß. Ginny schluchzt immer noch und wiederholt immer wieder den gleichen Satz: "Das wollte ich nicht..."

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Ginny.", krächzt Jo schließlich.

"Doch.", schluchzt Ginny. "Du hättest mich nicht retten müssen. _Ich_ hätte..."

"...sterben sollen?"

Ginny nickt stumm.

"Unsinn.", gibt Jo zurück. Sie versucht sich aufzusetzen. Der Versuch misslingt allerdings schmerzbedingt. Ich nehme sie in die Arme und versuche sie in eine angenehmere Position zu bringen. Sie legt ihren Kopf an meine Schulter, meine Hände sind voll von ihrem Blut, ihr Atem geht unregelmäßig.

"Versprich mir, dass du dir keine Vorwürfe machst.", keucht Jo und sieht zu Ginny auf. "Und das du dich um Harry kümmerst."

"Aber..."

"Versprich es mir." Ihre Stimme ist dünn, aber entschlossen.

Ginny nickt und Jo lässt ihren Kopf wieder gegen meine Schulter sinken.

"Danke.", höre ich Molly flüstern, die ihre Tochter wieder in die Arme schließt und sie ein wenig von uns weg zieht. Jo sagt nichts, schließt nur die Augen.

"Rem.", flüstert sie schließlich. Es war immer nur sie, die mich so nannte. "Hab ein Auge auf Pads. Ich möchte nicht, dass er irgendwelche Dummheiten macht."

Ich schüttle verzweifelt den Kopf. Ich will nicht, dass sie geht. Will sie nicht verlieren.

"Hör auf.", sagt sie ernst, wie ich es von ihr nicht gewohnt bin. "Du weißt, dass ich das hier nicht überstehe."

_Sail away, it's time to leave  
Rainy days, are yours to keep  
Fade away, the night is calling my name  
You will stay, I'll sail away  
_

Ein Kloß bildet sich in meinem Hals und meine Augen brennen noch mehr. "Wer...?"

"Avery."

Ich versuche weiter gegen den Kloß anzuschlucken. Sie streckt ihre zitternde Hand aus und mein Blick folgt der vorgegebenen Richtung. Auf der anderen Seite des Platzes liegt eine Gestalt im Dunkeln.

"Niemand greift ungestraft eine Black an.", flüstert sie und ich sehe sie lächeln, als mein Blick wieder den ihren trifft. Ein Lächeln, das sich für immer in mein Herz brennt.

Dann hebt sie erneut ihre Hand und streicht mir ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn. Ich kann sehen, wie schwer ihr jede Bewegung fällt. Ihr Blick ist mit meinem verflochten. Das Licht in ihren Augen beginnt zu schwinden. Ich halte sie noch fester.

"Ich liebe dich.", flüstert sie. Dann fallen ihre Augen zu und ihre Hand gleitet kraftlos meine Wange hinunter.

_Sail away  
The night is calling my name  
Sail away _

Die ersten Regentropfen fallen vom dunklen Himmel, gemeinsam mit meinen Tränen.


End file.
